


Nothing to lose everything to gain

by Whenhopediesyoung



Series: Ships passing in the night [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Meg, Bodhi Rook must be protected, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Force-sensitive Meg, Meg gives zero fucks, Misuse of the Force, Pre-Rogue One, Rare Pairings, Some Plot, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: Bodhi Rook has a run in with a woman who seems everything he is not. That is to say, fearless. She- Meg- disagrees.





	

Meg Masters ran her fingers across the spine of her 'friend'. Truthfully she preferred her actual lizard to the newest of her body guards, but that made sense. He, unlike slimy Crowley, proved himself not only useful but invaluable. Which was why Crowley offered his assistance freely. Meg took a perverse pleasure in keeping Crowley in the dark of her pet's nature. Uncovered in her youth Meg had felt true agony upon their first meeting. Sam could sever an organism's connection to the force.

It made hiding in Sith-city a cake walk. But someone snitched and now the Empire was looking for Sam. Unfair, considering that just ditching her lizard would alert the Sith. 'King' Crowley would be a hindrance rather than a help if she didn't shake him soon. Meg's side still ached from their last run in. Neither were true enough to their words to work well together. Crowley would joyfully sell Meg out inspite of his 'no force users' rule.

Glancing about as he excuses himself Meg strokes a finger over Sam's head. She likes him admittedly, more then Tom ever liked Dean. Of course Dean was a straight menace from day one. Leaping out of the undergrowth to bite Meg. Were it not for her father's exploration the day would have ended badly. Back then, when Tom was always on her side, he had tormented all the lizards he could find. Only Alistair's intervention kept them from damaging the valuable animals. 

Selling them was out of the question. They would have to explain how non-Force sensitives could know what they did. However, it allowed both Masters children to travel without fear. After all the lack of new Sith-lings was ominous to put it lightly. At that time Alistair's greatest lesson was to never go anywhere without Sam and Dean. Meg sauntered to the door lazily tossing Sam out. He was too obedient to go far.

Setting her shoulder against the bathroom door frame she waited. A dull rasp teased her intensified senses shortly. Crowley's dusky scales looked unhealthy in the hotel's cheap light. Meg would definitely invest in another room as soon as she was able. "And what exactly do you-" his suspicious inquiry cuts off with a wave of her fingers. "You came here on your own accord. You will leave today to avoid running in to an old enemy." The self proclaimed King blinks a transparent lid slowly.

"I came here of my own accord. I will leave today to avoid running into an enemy." He repeated dully a unfamiliar accent overtaking his Coursant vowels. Meg resists the urge to demand he leave half his cash. Pushing too hard would result in a back fire. Still it is satisfying to know she was correct in doubting his back story. It hold almost as much self-congratulations as the Emperor's.

Much later she wanders the streets with Sam on her shoulders. Vader's orders scar the city before her. Meg is not one for righteous fury but this angers her. Her mother had been an inhuman, would be regarded as subhuman now. But Meg is not Tom so she allows her limbs to move languidly. She will not stalk thru the streets clamoring for attention. She will not go to the Siths looking for an apprenticeship and die.

Paying for a room above a seedy bar is difficult in daylight but she manages. The charm that missed their father is alive in ~~them~~ her. Staying in a bar during the day proves impossible. Instead she roams, cheats and pick pockets of the very important. A little defiance to brighten her day. As the afternoon deepens Meg settles outside a shop at random. Listens to the weeping of children ~~(weak, we wouldn't)~~ and the pounding feet of teenagers on the sidewalk ~~(remember, Tom)~~. 

Bodhi Rook shuffles down the street of another town. His shoulders are hunched with grief, with guilt. All he can hear is the shouting of families. Once a place like this was his home. Then it had seemed more joyful even as dark shadows coiled more tightly around them. The Empires insidious fingers slipping in.

He almost bumps into the small woman aitting on the sidewalk. She peers up at him, amused, as he makes apologies. "Long night soilder boy, or just one getting started?" He almost asks how she knows before remembering his uniform. Funnily enough Bodhi had forgotten about the crushing weight for a moment. Rising with a easy confidence, her bearing tells him simultaneously that she is no soilder and no one to be messed with. She has a self-assured stance that comes with mastery of a craft (usually fighting).

Belatedly recalling the question he scrambles for a reply. "No I, uh, I was just taking a walk around." She nods once, thoughtfully, brown eyes razor sharp. "Want to grab a drink, I know a place." There's no way that's a question not with a grin that fierce on her mouth. Truthfully Bodhi osrather scared of how she would react to a no. "That sounds great actually, I'm new to the area."

Scrambling after her, surprisingly swift, strides he pants out questions. She has recently come into town on business. What business it is she does not elaborate. Still she has no grubby rebel or smuggler look. Nor does she look like a woman who gets her money seducing fools, or trading **very** physical comfort for money. Though her leathers are very tight to a slim form. Quickly Bodhi steers himself away from that train of thought.

She wears a little smile as he fumbles for a topic change, like she knows what he was thinking. He likes it, a lot actually. The bar is not far down the street, relatively clean. Better then most of the places he finds himself but not for the wealthy. They settle down and she orders for both of them. Certain, challenging, maybe even a little abrasive. But not a bully or even snide at his lack of knowledge.

Their drinks are a poisonous blue and tatse of fruit and liquor. He rather likes it, and is relived she downs hers just as swiftly. It feels good to not worry about making a mistake. Of course he is careful to make no mention of his job. She probably has no intention of pumping him for secrets but... Well he is not charming. Not many people would invite a soilder who almost falls over the to drinks.

Mentioning that feels like a mistake the second he does. The woman however seems unperturbed. "Everyone has lost someone to the Empire. I lost my father and brother, but you have to keep on living. You have to survive because you cannot change anything." Her voice and manner is calm, speaking of a belief long accepted as fact. No sorrow taints her voice, the loss seems to have been absorbed by her pointed nonchalance.

"Meg, by the way."A smirk plays on her lips at his confusion. Her hand sifts it's way through her short blonde hair before reaching out. A hand shake? Oh. "Bodhi Rook, pleasure to make your acquaintance, belatedly." He winces at his own attempt to make light of the over sight. Foolish, if proper greetings are important to her- Meg- he must sound dismissive.

Obviously not something he should have expected from a woman who picked a stranger off the streets to drink with. She grins simply looking rather endeared, if anything. "Meg Masters, and Bodhi you might not be aware of this but you happen to be very adorable." A wicked smile cuts through his embarrassment. "I happen to love a guy who's shy." Meg's eyes beg him to ask why but Rook knows better then that at least. "I don't suppose you have any questions for me?"

They talk about difficult family for hours. More Bodhi then Meg but she contributes. She is a good listener for all her- numerous- sarcastic comments. Having both traveled far the frustrations at customs is neutral territory. Neither are drunk enough to forget the Empire is not a subject they should touch. That's how people disappear. As the bar gets more rowdy Meg's pet, a rather conspicuous lizard clings to her.

Once it tries to nip Bodhi's ear Meg has had enough. Or rather she seems ready to do more then drink and chat. Straightening she shoves her hand into the (tight) pocket of her jeans and tosses some cash down. "Feel like blowing this place off, the morning drunks are back?" This time it is a question, one that patiently waits for him to grab up her credits and insist on paying. It's expensive stuff and she easily grabs the remaints of the bottle as he pays. With a grin Meg adds,"This is coming with me either way."

Daring for a confident smile he leans close so she can hear him. Her skin smells of rain and smoke and bizarrely roses. "In that case how could I refuse?" Meg's grin broadens viciously at Bodhi's teasing. "Come on, I'm already renting a room up stairs." His expression must give away surprise as she laughs loudly. "Why do you think we passed up two bars on the way here?" Truthfully Bodhi hadn't noticed.

They barely make it into Meg's room. Already he has her shoved against a wall, just trying to make sure neither of them fall. She throws her legs around him wiry strenght in her arms put to good use clinging to him. They kiss, savagely, mouths biting as teeth click painfully. The next kiss is more controlled but still an attempt at dominating the other. She squirms against him rough fabric scratching loudly. Her fingers free him first and the contrast of clothes on skin make him moan. He tosses her on to the bed reluctantly taking the time to fully undress.

Meg makes no move to do the same datk eyes drinking him in hungrily. He pounces on her but makes no resistance as she flips them over. The scrap of her clothes is on the edge of painful. Groaning freely her throws her jacket off, and flings her coverings away. Bodhi drinks in the sight of her lean figure earnestly. She is beatiful in the half lightof the window, sweaty and restless. He _wants_ terribly and swallows her moans.

Getting off her is the hardest thing he has done all day. His fingers feel numb and useless as he scrabbles for the lubricant. Then coated and breaching her carefully they feel perfect. Even straining to hold it together he has never felt so right. A sense of belonging cuts into his heart. Stretching her her watches breathlessly as she groans fucking herself up on his fingers. When she nods restlessly he does hesitate.

Sliding into her is glorious, the wet heat clamping down desperately. He thrusts, frantic, encouraged by Meg's nails raking down his back. The bed shakes with their undulations, moans and pants ring in the air. "Harder, ah- fuck, Bodhi more." His own words don't make much sense, mainly "Meg" and "Perfect". His balls tighten as she comes around him head thrown back in an invitation. Biting harshly on her neck he comes with a muffled groan, trembling and sweat covered.

Rolling over Bodhi gasps for breath. They are damp and the room is hot with their actions. Meg wears a satisfied crooked grin. "Didn't realise small talk got you all hot and bothered." Bodhi feels heat rush to his face. "I believe it had more to do with you then what we were talking about." He can hear her smile as she straightens up in the dark. "Are you saying you weren't listening to me?"

Watching her move to rise up Bodhi feels his after glow fade. "Can't we at least spend the night together?" At that Meg hesitates leavinghis heart thumping wildly. Of course she can't- why would she wish to, he berates himself. "Sure. But if you think I'm going to let you sleep the full night, fair warning, I don't plan to." Bodhi grins foolishly... and realises he can see Meg.

"What." He is tense, alarmed memories of the stories of jedi killers popping up. Meg actually flinches back, Meg who seems to regard fear as an amusing rumor. "Please." Her voice is urgent, dark eyes fixed to Bodhi. "The Empire will destroy any Force-sensitives, that's how my brother died why my father died. Don't report me."

Bodhi remembers Urso looking at him with similar desperation. He knows what the people he serves are capable of. Never allowed himself to consider what their new weapon will mean. Forced himself to think neither of numbers or individuals. Licking his lips, Bodhi makes a choice. "The Empire is banking on a weapon, it will be destroyed and them with it." He works to soften his expression. "I promise."

Meg remembers another promise, in a sun soaked planet. Fighting to keep two jungle lizards comfortable at cost of her own water supply. Tom had split his with her and slumg an arm over her shoulder. "Dad will be back soon and we'll be fine, I promise." Fourteen years later the promise implied with that, the I'll protect you, died. As Tom tried to kill her to prove himself worthy, a failure that sealed both his and her father's fate.

Staring into Bodhi's- the enemy's- eyes she remembers the day. The pain that shattered promise created. There is no reason to believe him. She barely knows him, this fully human man. "I believe you." Smirking she settles back against him ignoring how long it takes him to relax. "You'll have to hit me up after you're done. We can move some furniture around."


End file.
